Something Better
by xXsaladatomatoesXx
Summary: Sarada knew her parents had a dysfunctional relationship. and she would fix it.


**Summary:** Sarada knew that her parents had a dysfunctional relationship, she just didn't know to what extent.

 **Disclaimer** : if I owned Naruto, it wouldn't be as confusing as it is now, but where is the fun in a happily -ever -after. I think Kishi is doing a tremendous job.

 **Note: I** will try to improve my writing skills with time; I can't really write English as much as I can speak, hindi is my first language. So be nice people.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Mama, have you ever kissed Papa?'**_

' _ **huh?' blush, sad look.**_

' _ **he he he.' Longing look.**_

' _ **whats wrong Mama.'**_

' _ **I just remember something better than a kiss.' Smile.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sarada knew her parents had a dysfunctional relationship. It was almost bizarre how they often related to each other, but every time they were around each other, Sarada marveled at the peace that surrounded them.

It was a Sunday; normally Sundays were reserved for gardening and deep house chores. Mama's garden was flourishing, it had all the vegetables the family enjoyed, and a huge part had Papa's tomatoes.

Sarada pulled her gardening gloves off to take a sip of water, she had spent the whole morning weeding the spinach bed, dressed in denim overalls that had the Uchiha crest on the breast pockets, and she felt downright domesticated. It was kind of cool how with Papa's arrival seven months ago, the little things they did became little traditions.

Mama had the watering cane in her hands by the turnips, dressed in an old grey dress and plastic apron, her long hair was pulled up in a pony tail. Sarada smiled at the sight of Mama wiping her sweat and stretching her back, she was five months pregnant, it was so normal for Mama to get easily tired and hormonal.

Meanwhile Papa sat under the sole cherry blossom tree reading a scroll, once in a while he would flicker his mismatched orbs in their direction, Sarada knew it was Papa's way of making sure they were safe.

She also observed that whenever Papa looked in Mama's direction and their eyes met, Mama would immediately drop her gaze to the ground and blush a pretty pink colour.

She smirked at the thought and pulled the gloves back on.

"Sara-chan do you have the gardening fork with you?" Mama's sweet voice broke through the silence; Sarada quickly observed how her Papa lifted his head from his scroll almost as though he was interested in whatever their interaction would be.

"Yes Mama, do you need it?" she asked smirking; Sakura looked at her in confusion.

"Uhhh…yeah..." Sarada lifted the fork slowly and gave it to her all the while eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Thanks?"

"No problem." Sarada had something up her sleeve and she couldn't wait to surprise her parents with it.

Over the recent months she observed that they held an air of awkwardness around them, it was as if they were trying so hard to please each other. It was so cute that they tried. Even when Mama discovered she was pregnant (Sarada tried to image how she even got pregnant with the way they acted around each other), Papa stuck around more often, he helped her with the chores, not that Mama would ask him, but he found himself cleaning after himself and Mama more often than ever.

Papa was sweet and caring in his own ways, he was unaware of his actions at times, like one time when he carried the laundry up the stairs because Mama had been too busy preparing for the clinic.

Sarada's wish was for her parents to be more comfortable around each other and she would ensure it happened.

She wanted. No. she needed her parents (especially papa) to be romantic towards each other.

.

.

.

"Omigosh! Sarada did you see him?! His dreamy eyes, and that hair, like seriously? Having hair that soft should be illegal." Sarada rolled her eyes at her best friend's rumblings. The new kid, Makoto, had managed to win the attention of her female classmate's hearts. He was the fire country's Daimyo's son and his guts irritated her to the core.

"Oh please, he has probably been spending all his allowance on hair gel." It was amusing to see ChouChou's eyes transforming from a starry look to a glare.

"You, my friend, are so blasphemous." The dark-skinned girl said pouting; Sarada shrugged, and pulled out her lunch.

"sooo…. It there anything new with your awesome but socially constipated hunk of a dad?" Sarada almost chocked on her toast at the question.

"My dad is not a hunk." She said frowning in disgust and wiping her mouth, Chouchou snorted and shook her head.

"That's what Auntie Ino and your Mama say." Sarada gave the girl a blank look.

"What? But Auntie Ino is so happy with Uncle Sai, how would she even look my dad's way?"

"You are too naïve girly, too naïve. Auntie Ino had a crush on your Papa as a kid, and if the story is true, your Mama once cut off their friendship over him, but remember what uncle Naruto told us right? Your dad was quite popular with the ladies." Sarada laughed at the silly story, there was no way that Mama and Auntie Ino fought over Papa.

"And you got to know this how?" She noticed that while she was too busy getting shocked over the story, ChouChou had grabbed a piece of fish from her box.

"Well… am shocked that you are the only one who doesn't know about that." She said rolling her amber eyes. Sarada scoffed and carried on with her lunch, she would ask Mama later on.

"Shit, your Mama sure knows how to cook up a freaking meal, and I thought Dad had the skills." Chouchou moaned at the taste of the fish, Sarada giggled, it was true her Mama cooked really well, but she always cooked with all the love she could muster.

"She sure does, but mostly it's for my Papa. She tries hard to impress him with food, and he normally just 'hn's at his food." Chouchou raised an eyebrow.

"Your Parents are so weird, and I thought mine were not normal."

"Trust me, that's about to change." Sarada said mischievously.

"What? Are you planning on doing?" the brunette asked frowning at her friend.

"Something that will blow their minds away."

TBC.


End file.
